A communication channel may be used to transfer data between client devices and memory. Depending on the client device, latency in the transfer of data across the communication channel can be detrimental. For example, if the client device is a display engine running a display, excess latency can negatively affect the visual output on the display, causing a lag or buffering. In some cases the communication channel may be shared by multiple client devices including the display engine. Conventional systems prioritize data transfers associated with the display engine above all other data on the communication channel in order to avoid display latency, which may be visually observed on a display screen. This comes at the expense of the other client devices utilizing the communication channel and can harm the performance of those other client devices.